guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hopping Vampire
Necromancers These monsters are necromancers.. i have gotten 3 necromancer tomes so far from them Yep, dropped a few tomes for me, their Necro's no doubt. They also gain energy from soul reaping, I'll check how much they gain in Hardmode. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 00:53, 14 May 2007 (CDT) SR they may have 20 or 10 SR, didn't doublecheck whether it was gained from a teammate dying or a spirit (hard mode) — Skuld 12:55, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :They have 20 sr, I'm sure of that. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:43, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::All monsters have their attributes set to 20 in Hard Mode. That's one of the feaures of Hard Mode. Removing the note for that reason. --Curse You 17:41, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Farming? This may be a stupid idea, but coulddn't these be really easily farmed? i mean a monk with prot spirit (if it works) or something to that effect would allow them and the thought stealers to suicide and give drops, yet not die yourself. Dragon's fury 20:16, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :They don't deal damage, so you're going to have to bring spirits and a run skill and force aggro off of you and onto the spirits so that the spirits die, and so do they. --Kale Ironfist 21:15, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::They're ridiculously easy to farm. Just take a look at the hordes of primary and secondary rangers and ritualists currently in Urgoz's Warrens... Bring 5 or more Nature Rituals or Binding Rituals, put down the spirits in a semi-circle against the wall, trigger the spawn and hide behind the spirits. One such round takes about 1 to 1.5 minutes. There's nearly no risk involved (every once in a while you'll be targeted instead of the spirits, so not a good idea for survivors, but then, as mentioned, you can use running skills for that) and no skill required. It's even more boring than most other farming scenarios and the loot isn't great, if it wasn't for the possibility to find special skins like Zodiac weapons, Straw Effigies, Vertebraker, etc. Just make sure you do this in Hard Mode. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:36, 20 May 2007 (CDT) oh, thats interesting. couldnt you also use shadow form? or would that not work. Dragon's fury 17:18, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Can't farm them anymore, they don't give xp or loot. --Kale Ironfist 19:38, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Unless you kill them..... Just use Defiant Was Xinrae, Divine Intervention and a few channeling spells to finish them off, problem solve ^_^ [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:10, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Shadow Form Bad skill read on the vampires part. It must do an attack. With Shadow From, Attacks fail. So Anet kinda got sloppy. Captain Ryan Crowe 03:43, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Way after the fact, I know, but I went into the Warren for my first time today testing out permaform in various places and thank you... I watched the skill they used, read that they had to hit with an attack, and was completely baffled when I died. This made me rather sad... They probably ought to change that wording. Tgannon83 10:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC) lol defiant ashes prevent spells,not toucheys and attack skills :P Insert non-formatted text here maybe?.... how bout trapping lol?i would try something like r/a,set the traps aggro and pop back up with shadow of haste outta harm,then traps go off and haza drops galore,unless u cant do enough dmg with the traps i think its good right? :If you can do enough damage to take out Bladed Aatxes (Trappers can easy) then these are cake. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 07:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Stone Striker converts physical damage to earth, and Suicide skill says when monster lands a physical attack. So, would that work? As well, how about Shelter? GW-Susan 18:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::Physical attack is not the same as an attack which deals physical damage. Shelter does nothing against health loss (for example, Agony; it only affects damage. (T/ ) 05:02, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Definitely confirmed--stone striker does NOT work. Sigh. GW-Susan 01:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC)